Monster
by PhantomCompany
Summary: Kaoru... Kaoru... what happened? You used to be pure, beautiful sweet. Now you're only the nightmare. What happened to Kaoru? And what about after death? Twincest, Abuse. Rating subject to change.
1. Jelly Donuts

_Well… to start off with~_

_Disclaimer~ I do not own Ouran. If I did… let's just say… there would be a LOT more yaoi. Enjoy! Also, this is not my best writing. I'm usually more descriptive, and just, well, better. But, alas, I decided to put this up anyways…_

_Sorry for the really long author's note… onto the story!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Prologue~ Kaoru

Host Club was… well… eventful. In most people's opinion, anyway. To me and Hikaru, it was everything. I'd never been happier in my life! Breathe… come on… breathe….

Okay, so it went like this- we were at Host Club, like normal, when, of course, we had to put on our 'brotherly love act' which to me was no longer an act.

"Actually, with the help of Kaoru's designs, we helped mum's business go up by 9.43%!" Hikaru exclaimed, looking at the fangirls as if what I did was the work of Superman.

"H-Hikaru? It wasn't that special… you don't need to exaggerate things to make me happy," I replied, trying to even things out. As always, Hikaru grabbed my chin and pulled me closer.

"Kaoru, anything you do is wonderful. Even if it's as simple as waking up in the morning, no one could do it more perfectly than you," he breathed, barely loud enough for the fangirls and regular customers to hear. The, "H-Hikaru" rolled naturally on my tongue, as well as my blush. In my head, I loved to pretend that this was all real, not an act.

I loved Hikaru more than anything else. I loved him more than a brother, too. Yes… _I love Hikaru Hitachiin. _I wanted nothing more than to say the phrase out loud… to declare it to everyone. When I went to sleep, I dreamed of a day at Host Club where I stood and announced it to everyone. It was great! I felt so happy that I finally did it, our fangirls, and even some of Tamaki's, were squealing.

But then would come the nightmare. He would look at me with a look of disgust, a look of hatred. A whisper, always the same words, would escape from his lips as he ran out the doors, "I'd regret loving you," and he slammed the door behind him.

The nightmare always kept me from actually confessing to Hikaru, honestly, it was the only thing. But… it was no longer necessary.

After my little ramble, Hikaru shushed me, in a way I never thought he would do. He _kissed_ me, actually, full-on, kissed me! My eyes widened in surprise, but I did nothing to reject it. I wished it would've lasted longer. But, as soon as it started, it ended, and Hikaru placed his forehead on mine.

"See? _Perfection_," he whispered. The fangirls went into their famous, "KYAA!" and I couldn't help but deepen my blush. I shot a glance to everyone around us. Every single customer, even all of the other host's customers, was either Kyaa-ing at us, or passed out. Tamaki was grinning like an idiot, typical boss. Kyoya was typing furiously on his laptop, his eyes continuing to glance between Hikaru and I, and the computer. Hunny was Kyaa-ing with the rest of them, while Mori was poker-faced as always. Haruhi was the one that shocked me. She looked mad. _Pissed._ She stared lasers into Hikaru and me, and if looks could kill, I would have been dead faster than a fangirl could pass out.

I was still questioning Haruhi's reaction as we walked to our limo. I quickly opened my door, the one still attached to the sidewalk, and quickly slid in. Hikaru was right on my side, throwing his bag into the center seat like we always did. But, this time, I held my bag and hugged it tightly so that way I could hide the stupid grin I had on my face. Hikaru soon noticed my behaviour; he could always tell when something was up, no matter how well I hid it. Some things even Haruhi didn't figure out, and when we got home, Hikaru would stop at nothing to figure out what was wrong.

This was one of those times.

We were silent the whole way home, which was something new. When the limo pulled to a stop, I grabbed my bag and sped out of it, racing toward the house. I zoomed inside, not bothering to take my shoes off and ran straight to Hikaru and I's shared bedroom. I threw my bag down on the ground and then finally took my shoes off, and I fell back onto the bed. I was still grinning, and the blush on my face made me wonder if I was bleeding.

Hikaru came in moments afterwards, only, he bothered to take his shoes off. He shot a quick glance at me, noticed the way I looked, with my hair messed up, tie loosened, and the fact that I was grinning and blushing like a fangirl, and used the opportunity to leap on top of me, his hands directly on either side of my shoulders so he could look straight into my eyes, and I couldn't really look anywhere else without turning my head.

"What's gotten into you today, Kaoru?" Hikaru said teasingly, due to the fact that he already knew.

"I… um… well… you… and… um…" I muttered nothing comprehensible, trying my best to cast my eyes to the side, and I blushed once again.

"You need to finish your sentences, Kaoru," Hikaru said to me, catching me by surprise. What exactly was I supposed to say to that? I didn't know how to react…

"Um… yeah… maybe, I... do…" I trailed off, not realising where I was going with it. Hikaru understood… God, he's so… amazing. Look at me, I can't even stay focused on my thoughts when he's around! And, he's on top of me… all I want to do is wrap my arms around him and kiss him again… but sadly, I know that was just a show for the fangirls.

Or, maybe it wasn't. Did Hikaru actually like me? Like… the same way I did to him? Maybe… he… did.

"Kaoru? You all right? You look like an otaku… what's on your mind?" Hikaru asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh! Um… uh… nothing important…" I lied, failing miserably.

"Yeah, right. Tell me, please?" Hikaru was teasing me again, I could tell.

"Um… no."

"Pleeeaaassseee?"

"No," I repeated, rolling onto my side. I really didn't want to tell him what was going on, he would just laugh at me, I knew it. He would be shocked for a moment… and then he would realise that I actually like him. He would laugh at the stupidity of it… then he would know I really meant it by how unfazed I was. And then he would be disgusted…

I can picture it all perfectly. He would send me back to my own room, cancel the brotherly love act we have at the Club, ask to host by himself or with Haruhi… he would attempt to erase me from his life completely. Erase… erase….

"Kaoru? KAORU! Hey, Renge? When you're done daydreaming… I would like to talk to you…"

"Huh? Oh… sorry… what do you want?" I knew it wasn't going to work… but it was worth a shot.

"Why are you acting so strange? Did I do something? I know something's up… you never act like this, not that I know of anyways, who knows what you do when I'm asleep… for all I know you could be having a jelly donut party without me!" I laughed at his comment… Hikaru can be such an idiot at times, but, I love him anyway.

"Hikaru… I would never have a jelly donut party without you… don't worry," I went along with his little scheme, it seemed entertaining and distracting enough.

"Do you promise?" Hikaru asked, looking serious. Honestly, how could a sixteen-year-old possibly be serious about missing out on a jelly-donut party?

"…I promise."

"Good," he breathed. I looked at him, and understood what he meant.

He didn't just want not to miss out on a jelly donut party… he didn't want to miss out on anything. That little promise I just made to him… it really meant, "I promise I will never leave you excluded… you will always be my center and you will know everything. I will never hide anything from you."

And boy… what a lie that was.

_Well… that didn't turn out at all like I expected… that was really sweet, actually. Well, it won't stay that way! Stay tuned my dear friends… things will soon get interesting…_

_Review for a jelly-donut party with Hikaru and Kaoru! _


	2. RedHeaded Waffles

_Hello there, fellow readers~_

_Well… xGothicOtakux and asdfadfa get jelly donuts! Yay!_

_Things will take a turn for the worse soon… very soon… be prepared, my dear friends. _

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

Chapter 1~ Red-headed Waffles~ Kaoru

We awoke the next morning to a banging in the kitchen.

We originally thought it was just a maid or butler dropping something, so we went to investigate and threaten them of losing their jobs for waking us up too early. Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, we saw it was no maid. The red hair belonged to none of them, but it did belong to-

"Ranka-san? What are you doing here?" We asked in unison, both genuinely curious.

"Oh, hello boys," Ranka said, completely monotonous despite his usually, well, happy behaviour, "Your mother had to go on a trip early, and none of the maids were able to come in today. So, she gave me a call."

That's not normal. We have 15 maids and butlers… mum doesn't have any trips she could go on… fall fashion lines don't open for another 3 months… and, when did she get his number? I don't even have it… neither does Hikaru.

I decided to shake it off. Why should I be concerned? It wasn't any of my business, anyways. Hikaru must've had the same idea because he shrugged. I stood there while he walked up to the counter and grabbed two bananas. Typical Hikaru… that was his favourite fruit of course. I always liked cherries more… they're so sour and sweet at the same time… they fit in your mouth perfectly… and don't forget, I can tie a knot in the stem with my tongue. I wonder…

"Boys? I made you breakfast… I hope you like it. It's nothing fancy… don't mind please. If you do… I can just order something."

"Oh… what you make is fine," I started, "We don't mind at all," Hikaru finished. I could see the slight shudder of Ranka's muscles as we talked in sync, and then the look of disgust on his face. Did he know…?

He handed each of us a plate… it resembled something similar to a waffle. A very… flat, waffle. Hikaru was fast to take a bite. He said it was good, I could see in his eyes that he was disgusted. He shot me a look saying, "Don't eat it. It's horrible."

I watched Hikaru as he ate the disgusting waffle. I noticed he was beginning to turn a bit red… maybe he had a fever? But, it… he was swelling up. What did Ranka-san put in these? Oh God… he didn't…

Hikaru suddenly began to choke.

_I apologise for the short chappie… but I'm writing a few for tonight If you review… we won't give you a waffle! _


	3. Joined by Nothing

_Hey There! I'm SO super sorry for not updating…. Super busy here…_

_But hey! My birthday is on Sunday! Happy Days _

_So… Here's the next chappie. I tried to make this one longer to make up for you all waiting so long _

_Again… super sorry and I should probably shut up now before-_

_*Ducks as several random objects come flying* _

Chapter 3- Joined by Nothing- Hikaru

I took a bite of what seemed to be a flat waffle. It tasted something like… um… a cross between batter and laundry soap. I shot Kaoru a glare… I didn't want him to have to eat this.

Kaoru sat watching me. He seemed lost in his thoughts again. I took another bite of the waffle, holing my breath so it wouldn't taste quite so bad. I kept glancing up to see Kaoru's eyes on mine, I wonder what exactly he was thinking about.

I thought about what happened earlier at Host Club.

"_See? Perfection." I whispered. Sounds of fangirls erupted around us, but I never took my eyes off of Kaoru. The only glance I took was at the fangirls to see how many we knocked out, and the look of Haruhi. What was with her? There's no reason to be mad…_

My thoughts were taken from me as a sudden wave of pain hit my chest, it tightened quickly and I found myself unable to breathe. What as going on? What did Ranka-san do?

I let out a cough, to see what would happen. I just ended up choking, gasping for air. I still couldn't breathe.

"H-Hikaru! What's wrong?" I heard a voice say as someone wrapped their arms around me. They were familiar, I managed a moment later to figure out it was Kaoru.

"Ranka-san? What's wrong with him?" He asked the cross-dresser. Kaoru's arms slid off of me. A deep, guttural laugh came from the other person in the room. My chest began recovering, and I was able to tackle my breathing. I don't know what happened, it must have been from the waffle. Maybe that's what the laundry-soap taste came from. I opened my eyes and glanced in Kaoru's direction. Only, he wasn't there.

I glanced down at the floor next to my chair. What I saw knocked the breath out of me once again.

Kaoru was on the floor, laying unconscious. His head was turned to the right, a trail of blood leaving his mouth. The left side of his shirt was heavily bloodstained, and there was blood covering the floor where he lay. In his side I saw the handle… of a kitchen knife. Ranka had stabbed him.

"Kaoru…" I managed to whisper as a blow to my head knocked me off my chair. I laid on the ground for a moment in severe pain, but I managed to tackle it as I stood up. I felt lightheaded for a moment, but shook it off. Ranka's back was facing me, he was looking toward the kitchen with… something in his arms. I looked down where Kaoru was laying, but he wasn't there.

"Ranka-san! What the hell are you doing? My Kaoru…" My voice faltered the more I talked. What the hell was his problem? What does he want with us? Does this have anything to do… with Haruhi? It had to.

"What did Haruhi want? Why are you doing this?" I figured he might as well tell me, and while he's busy talking, I could attack.

"Haruhi… my Haruhi. She wants you two. But, she can't have both of you if you're together. So… for the sake of my daughter, I must separate the both of you. Even better," he smirked, "I get Kaoru to myself."

That bastard! "I would never let you have Kaoru. No matter _what_."

"Well… I guess I have to do this the hard way. That's too bad, I wanted to leave you conscious. Anyways… I'll let you say goodbye to your brother, he's not going to be showing up at school anymore. If he does, people would get suspicious. You're going to school though, Haruhi needs someone there. Don't tell anyone about this… you can say Kaoru died, or went on vacation. And don't even think about pulling out of the Host Club."

Why would he do this to us? Haruhi… is really a bitch. Ranka isn't any better. They can't separate Kaoru and I… they can't! And what are they going to do to poor Kaoru? I can't let him go with them…

"Anyways, time's up. I told Haruhi I'd be back by 9. I'll talk to you soon, Hikaru. Have a… _great_ day." And with that, he took Kaoru and walked out the door. I was left to my thoughts, and an empty house.


End file.
